Encadenada a ti
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: Todos creían que Sakura y Naruto habían vuelto a ver a Sasuke cuando este explotó uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, Pero... Tal vez Sakura tuvo un encuentro con él mucho antes...
1. prologo

**Prologo**

* * *

Dos años y medio antes

* * *

Ambas historias y ambos puntos de vista, Sakura y Sasuke no se habían visto en más de dos años y medio y aún sentían en la piel el último momento que se vieron, Sasuke recordaba bien esas palabras, sentía algo en el pecho cuando las recordaba. ** _  
_**

Sabía que estaba a punto de ceder y quedarse con las personas que más amaba, que tal vez sería feliz de nuevo con ellos, con Sakura.

Pero un segundo antes de ceder, lo recordó, recordó sus palabras y como lo había humillado de nuevo, _Eres débil..._ recordaba, _¿por qué eres debil? Porque te hace falta odio..._ apretó sus puños llenándose de ira, no, no podía tomar ese camino, lo único que le quedaba era la venganza por su clan. Vengarse de la persona que había arruinado su vida, la persona que más amaba y admiraba le había quitado todo, incluso su libertad de decidir, él tenía que vengarse, solo eso.

– Realmente eres, una molestia. –Sasuke volteo indiferente a sus palabras y sonrió viendo los hermosos y cristalinos ojos de la pelirrosa, sintió algo en su pecho, algo que lo motivaba a detenerse, sus palabras no eran lo que él tenía intención de decir, ojala Sakura hubiera entendido que él ya no tenía libertad, ya no era nada, tan solo un vengador.

– ¡No te vayas! Si te vas... ¡Gritaré! –dijo Sakura entre lágrimas y desesperación antes de que Sasuke se pusiera detrás de ella. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de tal forma que pesaban, Sakura pensó que esto podría ser una pesadilla, deseaba con toda su alma despertarse y al día siguiente ver a Sasuke con ella y con Naruto.

Era lo único que deseaba porque aunque Sasuke no lo supiera, con su partida encadenaba a Sakura con él quitandole su libertad, ella siempre estaría enamorada de él, incluso aunque conociera a alguien más siempre estaría encadenada a amarlo, ya no tendría libertad alguna y lo sabía, se odiaba por no poder detenerlo, por no tener la fuerza para cambiar su forma de pensar y por no darle el amor suficiente para llenarlo, por no significar nada para él.

– Sakura... –comenzó a decir Sasuke, tenía que dejar a Sakura, si se quedaba con ella el odio y la venganza estarían muy presente dañándola a ella también, no podía encadenarla a su dolor y sin saberlo era lo que estaba haciendo.

– Gracias... –continuo, justo después golpeo su espalda y escucho lo último que Sakura le dijo, " _Sasuke... Kun"_ en un susurro antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

La cargo dejándola en la banca donde le había dicho por primera vez " _Eres una molestia"_ la única vez que se lo dijo en serio, vio como Sakura cambio después de eso, como fue más comprensiva y más madura, siempre la noto aunque ella no lo supiera, la termino admirando y tal vez incluso más que eso. Vio como las ultimas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos cerrados, no había paz en su mirada, solo dolor y se odio a si mismo por ser el causante de su miseria.

Antes de irse le dedico una última mirada, estaba haciendo lo correcto, por ella y por todos, era hora de tomar el camino que le correspondía.

* * *

Sakura aún sentía la sensación al despertar en aquella banca, vio a Izumo y kotetsu mirándola confundidos, ella estaba aturdida y mareada, pronto recordó todo y la desesperación se apodero de ella, _¿Cómo había sido tan débil?_ Pensaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.  
La sensación de soledad era indescriptible para ella, se sentía inútil por no poder detenerlo, quería correr, esconderse y convencerse de que todo aquello no sucedió, que había estado bajo un Genjutsu y que pronto vería a Sasuke peleando con Naruto, como siempre.  
Quiso convencerse... Pero era imposible, era demasiado inteligente.

* * *

Llego a tiempo antes de que el equipo de Shikamaru saliera en busca de Sasuke

– ¡Espera! –gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Ah? Sakura-chan... –Naruto se sorprendió de verla, tenía una mirada tan triste la dulce pelirrosa que sus deseos de Salvar a Sasuke aumentaron.

Sakura se quedó callada escuchando a Shikamaru _"Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de convencer a Sasuke, ¿no?"_ Golpe bajo, sabía que era una inútil, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran a cada momento.

– Así que no nos queda otra opción más que usar la fuerza para convencerle de que vuelva. –prosiguió Shikamaru. – Sakura, tu trabajo ha terminado. –sentenció.

Ella bajo la mirada, lo entendía, sabía que solo sería un estorbo que tendrían que proteger retrasándolos. No había podido ni detener a Sasuke además de que este fácilmente la dejo inconsciente

– Eso quiere decir que... Sakura-chan, ¿Hablaste con Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido

La dulce pelirrosa quiso detener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, pero el dolor era demasiado para ella, las dejo escapar y sentía el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas quemándole la piel.  
Temblaba, se sentía diminuta, Naruto la miró con más sorpresa y comenzó a comprender su dolor.

– Naruto... –comenzó la chica cambiando la atención del chico de nuevo. Su voz estaba cargada de tristeza. – Este es el favor que jamás te pediré, Trae... –se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas. – Trae a Sasuke-kun.

Naruto entendía por fin que a Sakura no solo le gustaba Sasuke, lo amaba, se sentía el dolor que la chica cargaba en sus palabras. No dijo nada y siguió escuchándola con atención.

– No pude convencerlo. –la pelirrosa comenzó a sentir las piernas débiles, sentía y casi podía asegurar que se iba a desmayar, pero tenía que terminar. – no pude detenerle.

– Estoy segura que la única persona que puede detenerle... La única persona que puede salvarlo... –continuo ella. – Naruto... ¡Eres tú!

Naruto sintió la confianza que ella le transmitía, no podía fallar, ella amaba a Sasuke y él quería verla feliz, tenía que traerlo de vuelta, tenía que ver esa sonrisa esperanzadora que solo Sakura tenía, no importa qué.

Desde muy dentro saco una sonrisa para darle esperanzas a la triste chica – Lo amabas de verdad, ¿eh? –pregunto sonriéndole sin mirarla. –Puedo entender muy bien por lo que estás pasando, dattebayo.

El rubio le mostró esa sonrisa de esperanza. Él nunca se detendría, nunca renunciaría, porque ese era su camino Ninja.

– Naruto... Gracias... –exclamó Sakura llorando aún más.

– Seguro que traigo a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡Es una promesa, dattebayo!

Ella entendía por fin que Naruto siempre estuvo para ella, estaba tan arrepentida de lo que había dicho en el pasado sobre él. Tenía una voluntad admirable y ella lo comprendía por fin.  
El chico nunca bajo la sonrisa, siempre mantuvo su cabeza en alto y nunca renuncio a sus palabras.

– Todo irá bien, no tengo ninguna duda. –intentó animarla Lee.

La chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos vio como los 5 Ninjas se alejaban, tenía que confiar en ellos. Solo quedaba su esperanza en Naruto, Sin saber el terrible peso que estaba dejando en el rubio...  
Realmente no sabía si podría olvidar a Sasuke, ¿podría?

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Bueno, esta claro que esto es lo mismo que en el capítulo 109 y 110 de Naruto, es el prologo, la verdadera historia comienza en el capítulo 1. :D_

 _Bueh... Si alguien leyó esto espero que llame su atención y les guste. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 1 Se trata de Orochimaru

***Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 "Se trata de Orochimaru."

* * *

 _– Sakura... Gracias..._

Sakura despertó asustada, ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde aquel suceso, desde que perdió su libertad.

Respiraba pesadamente. Odiaba soñar aquel momento, odiaba que él no estuviera con ella.  
Se levantó con dificultad todavía aturdida por la pesadilla. Tambaleo un poco y se acercó a su foto del equipo 7, vio la hora 3:05 am. No dormía bien casi nunca, la mayor parte del tiempo no dormía y cuando lo lograba pesadillas la atormentaban.

Soñaba sobre como intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke pero su piernas se ponían débiles y caía, sobre como Naruto la culpaba de haber dejado ir a Sasuke o sobre como Orochimaru tomaba el cuerpo del chico, todas sus pesadillas giraban en torno a Uchiha Sasuke.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la foto en sus manos, vio a Kakashi, a Naruto y a Sasuke. Recordaba esos días como los mejores de su vida, eran un equipo que se quería o eso pensaba.

Recordaba el momento donde de alguna forma Sasuke la motivaba a esforzarse más, todo lo que había trabajado lo hizo por él y por Naruto. Lo sabía.

Su amor había dejado de ser un simple encaprichamiento, dejo de ser un amor de niños cuando pensó que había muerto en aquel puente cuando estaban en el país de las Olas.

Lo amaba, odiaba que no pudiera dejarlo de amar, solo la hacía sentirse más débil.  
Sabía que para él ella nunca fue nada. Unas tibias lágrimas rodaron su mejilla, las limpio en seguida, dejo la foto y volvió a recostarse.

Trataba de dormir desesperadamente. Se levantó ya harta y camino hacia la ventana. La luna estaba hasta lo más alto, iluminaba toda la aldea, la noche era tranquila y silenciosa le gustaba la tranquilidad del lugar.  
Se sentó y comenzó a pensar, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke? ¿Los seguirá recordando?  
Naruto se había ido hace dos años y medio, tenía que reconocer que lo extrañaba era como su hermano, él nunca la dejo y siempre la apoyaba. Sintió que ese día sería distinto que tal vez Naruto volvería o recibirían alguna información sobre el paradero de Sasuke... Cualquier cosa. Pero el día no sería como cualquier otro.

Se recostó, si dormía o no, no le importaba, se sentía inquieta pero dispuesta a "descansar" al menos a su manera.

* * *

Su madre toco la puerta de su cuarto. Sorpresivamente Sakura sí había dormido, eran las 9:00 de la mañana.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Alguien te busca!

Sakura se levantó más enérgica. Camino casi corriendo hacia la puerta Maldita sea, ¡tenía que desayunar con Hinata hoy! pensó, llego y encontró a la dulce chica que miraba tiernamente a Sakura.

– Sakura-sama, como no aparecías vine a buscarte, espero no te moleste... –dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa.

– No, no, dame un segundo, perdóname Hinata ahora mismo salgo. –dicho esto dio media vuelta casi corriendo.

Se puso su ropa casual y las botas ninjas de siempre. Regreso con ella y la tomo del brazo, a Hinata apenas le dio tiempo de despedirse de Kizashi y Mebuki los padres de Sakura.

* * *

Caminaron un rato por la aldea decidiendo donde podrían desayunar.  
El día estaba hermoso, el sol caía y había paz en la aldea, veía a ninjas de varios rangos y a los aldeanos caminando y charlando. Ambas permanecían en silencio durante el trayecto y al final se decidieron por Ichiraku.  
Cuando llegaron se sentaron en donde siempre, no había nadie más ahí para comer. Solo ellas dos.

– No... –empezó Hinata tímidamente. – ¿no sabes nada de Naruto-Kun? –sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, sakura sonrió.

– Sabes que si supiera algo serías la primera en saberlo, ¿por qué preguntas?

La amistad entre Sakura y Hinata había progresado bastante. Nunca se llevaron mal, pero no se hablaban mucho. Después de que Naruto se fue Sakura pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Hinata, ya fuera entrenando cada una sus respectivas técnicas o Hinata ayudándola en el hospital. Su relación se iba volviendo más estrecha.  
También salía con Ino, pero con Hinata se sentía más cómoda ella era mucho más discreta y además ya no era tan tímida con Sakura esto hacía sentir a la pelirrosa alagada. Tal vez significaba que la dulce chica confiaba en ella.

– No, es que... Bueno, me iré a una misión de algunas semanas con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun p-por eso pregunto.

– Oh, no sé realmente cuando llegue... –susurro sakura algo desanimada. –Yo también lo extraño, sus estupideces le hacen falta a la aldea.

– Y... –cambio de tema Hinata. – ¿Por qué no dormiste bien?

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Sakura ensancho los ojos y miro a Hinata luego bajo la mirada triste. ¿Tanto se notaba el descuido en su persona?  
Sakura ya no se cuidaba tanto como cuando estaba con Sasuke. Sí se esforzaba en mantenerse más femenina, y lo era. Había cambiado, pero la falta de sueño se notaba en sus ojos tristes aunque siempre se mostraba feliz con los que la rodeaban intentaba ocultarlo lo más que podía. Hinata sabía la verdad.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no dormí bien?

– Te conozco. –la tierna chica le ofreció una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la pelirrosa, esta le sonrió de vuelta aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho.

– Me sigue sucediendo lo de siempre, soñé de nuevo con lo que me paso con Sasuke... Kun. –dijo lo último casi inaudible.

– Oh, entiendo... –Hinata ya había escuchado muchas veces sobre las pesadillas de Sakura. No tenía caso preguntar el tema de nuevo, eso solo entristecería más a la pelirrosa.

Miro su plato de Ramen y vio el "Naruto" que traía. Se sintió triste ya que no se había despedido de Naruto debido a su timidez, pero vio cuando se alejaba y se juró a si misma y a él que definitivamente sería más fuerte.

Siempre se había esforzado por él y solo por él aunque Naruto no lo supiera y tal vez nunca lo sabría. Sí había alguien que lo admiraba desde que él era pequeño, siempre quiso la fuerza para decirle que no estaba solo y que no todos en la aldea lo despreciaban. Que aunque ella fuera insignificante (O eso creía) si había alguien que lo notaba.

Pero como siempre su timidez le impedía hablar como quería. Algunas veces sintió el coraje de ir y decirle a Naruto que estaba enamorada de él pero el chico se impacientaba y se iba diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer o Hinata simplemente se desmayaba antes de pronunciar alguna palabra audible.  
Siempre odio eso de, ella la falta de coraje que tenía. Le habría gustado muchas veces ser como Sakura fuerte y decidida.

– Sabes Hinata... –Sakura capto su atención. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. – Agradezco que seas mi amiga, solo contigo puedo hablar sobre Sasuke-kun con Ino no puedo ya que... Bueno, tú sabes... además sí me escuchas, gracias. –Le sonrió Sakura dulcemente.

– Oh, gracias Sakura-sama, yo también agradezco que seas mi amiga. –Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente y le sonrió.

– Bueno es hora de comer.

– _¡Itadakimasu!_ –dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a comer.

Después de desayunar con Hinata, Sakura se dirigió a hacer sus tareas con Tsunade. Necesitaba mantenerse distraída ya que si se quedaba sola o no hacía nada sus pensamientos la ponían triste y ella no podía permitir que sus amigos la vieran así. Si no estaba en el hospital, estaba con Tsunade. Preferiría aguantar su mal humor o hacer los trabajos más difíciles que la legendaria Sannin le encomendaba a quedarse como inútil sin hacer nada.

Al llegar se encontró con Kakashi, él la vio y se distinguió una sonrisa a través de su máscara pero no duro mucho. El Jounnin era serio, pero su mirada significaba otra cosa.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –le sonrió.

– Sakura, te estaba esperando. –su tono era serio.

– ¿Qué sucede? –eso la agarro por sorpresa.

– Bueno entra. Tsunade-sama nos dirá que pasa.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco sabía que si los llamaban a ambos sería por información de Naruto o en todo caso de Sasuke, camino nerviosa junto a Kakashi y entraron.  
La Hokage tenía los codos en su escritorio su mirada era sería y un poco oscura. Esto solo logro poner a la chica más nerviosa.

– Tsunade-sama... –dijo la pelirrosa con timidez, está la volteo a ver. Shizune estaba más sería que de costumbre también, tenía a tonton entre sus brazos.

– Sakura, Kakashi hay algo que debo decirles...

– ¿Qué pasa? –su corazón iba tan rápido que no sabía si iba a desmayarse. La actitud de ambas no era tranquilizadora.

– Se trata de Orochimaru.

* * *

En algún escondite de Orochimaru un muchacho de cabello negro de casi 16 años estaba recostado en uno de los cuartos que parecían más que nada cuevas oscuras.

Ya habían pasado 2 años y medio, de vez en cuando pensaba en sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura.

Sakura... pensó en la dulce y alegre chica que estaba tan enamorada de él. Realmente él nunca tuvo interés alguno en ella, la consideraba insignificante, además de que siempre le contaba cosas que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero cuando se volvieron equipo, un instinto protector cambio en el Uchiha, comenzó a estimarla y a querer protegerla.  
Aún recordaba las palabras de la chica antes de que él se fuera de Konoha.

 _–Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas_

 _Tsk, Molestia_

Alguien toco la puerta. El pelinegro no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse sabía perfectamente quien era.  
El hombre que tocaba abrió tranquilamente y se asomó, vio el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda del pelinegro y sonrió por lo bajo.  
Kabuto.

– Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama te busca. –dijo con voz suave, conocía el temperamento del joven Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió sin responder se levantó tranquilamente y camino hacía la puerta. Odiaba que lo molestaran cuando descansaba, más si se trataba de Kabuto. ¿De quién más podría tratarse? difícilmente salía de esa asquerosa cueva.

– ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? se te nota confundido... ¿Estás pensando en Konoha? –continuo Kabuto caminando, no podía evitar provocar al Uchiha.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco sin voltear _maldito sirviente_ , odiaba a Kabuto, no era nadie para él, no toleraba que metiera sus narices en sus asuntos.  
Sasuke volteo con el color rojo sangre del Sharingan, miro a Kabuto con una mirada tan fría y seca que Kabuto se estremeció, no era uno de los días del pelinegro.

– No hay nada allí que me interese, no te metas en mis asuntos. –dijo y siguió caminando.

Kabuto exhalo aliviado, debía tener más precaución cuando se trataba del pelinegro. Siempre le había ocasionado un placer extraño molestarlo. Era al parecer la única persona que no le veía nada especial a ese mocoso engreído.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba Orochimaru, este por su parte estaba viendo reacciones de algunos de sus experimentos. Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de las personas que mantenía cautivas Sasuke también lo odiaba, _maldito enfermo,_ pensó.

Orochimaru volteo y sonrió a Sasuke, ya no faltaba mucho para poder tener su cuerpo y la espera lo mataba poco a poco.

– Sasuke-kun... –empezó Orochimaru. – Necesito que vayas a buscar algo, es para tu entrenamiento pero es muy importante.

– ¿Por qué no vas tu o Kabuto? –preguntó fríamente.

– Necesito a Kabuto aquí conmigo, él es mi mano derecha lo sabes Sasuke-kun.

– Hmp, ¿y de que se trata?

– Bueno se trata de un pergamino que está en el país de las olas creo que recuerdas el lugar... Sasuke-kun. –dijo esto último con un toque de malicia.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero no mostró reacción alguna. Por supuesto que conocía el lugar. Todo lo recordaba perfectamente, su primera misión seria con el equipo 7, lo que pasó contra Zabuza, como casi muere por culpa de Haku, como había entrenado hasta el cansancio con Naruto, Sakura llorando pesadamente pensando que estaba muerto... Todo lo recordaba.  
Incluso aun le quedaban algunas marcas de las agujas que se clavaron en su cuerpo.

– No, no lo recuerdo, ¿dónde está el pergamino exactamente? –corto con su voz seca.

– Esta escondido muy bien, no sé dónde. Esa será tu tarea, debes encontrarlo y traerlo ante mí... y como el país es insignificante para los otros países, fue perfecto para que el portador lo escondiera ahí. Lo que hace el pergamino se considera leyenda urbana en el lugar. Casi nadie sabe lo que hace y los que dicen saber normalmente mienten...

– ¿Cómo ayudara eso en mi entrenamiento? –pregunto escondiendo su curiosidad.

– Oh, cuando lo traigas lo sabrás, Sasuke-kun.

– Hmp, como sea. Salgo en una hora. –dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo.

Kabuto acomodo sus gafas y sonreía.

– No sospecha nada, Orochimaru-sama.

– Lo sé, si supiera que ese pergamino adelantara que de una vez por todas posea su cuerpo... –saco la lengua sonriendo. – pronto tendré el magnífico Sharingan.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Bueno, debe ser un capítulo muy corto, esto es dos años después, por eso el prologo. xD Naruto todavía no llegaba a la aldea. :v Pero, tal vez aparezca... ;) :v_

 _Ahm... Espero les guste y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas! :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie h._


	3. Chapter 2 Pergamino

**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Pergamino

* * *

– _se trata de Orochimaru_

Escuchar esas palabras de Tsunade-sama podría significar un sinfín de posibilidades. Pero todas llegaban a una sola persona;  
 _Sasuke_.

– ¿Q-qué pasa con él? –preguntó Sakura inmediatamente y acercándose.

– Bueno... –Tsunade seguía seria. – Nos llegaron reportes de los ANBU que Orochimaru planea buscar el pergamino del clan Senju para fines que no conocemos, el pergamino contiene información del clan. La leyenda dice que el poder del pergamino es inexplicable y nadie sabe cuál es. Entiendo porque Orochimaru lo quiere.

– ¿Y por qué querría algo así? Entiendo lo del poder, pero si nadie sabe que causa, ¿cuál es su propósito? –preguntó Kakashi tranquilo, pero un dejo de ansiedad se escuchaba en su voz.

– No lo sabemos, Orochimaru mantiene muchos secretos y experimentos, podría utilizarlo para cualquier cosa. Probablemente envió a uno de sus sirvientes. Ni mi abuelo sabía qué hacía el pergamino realmente.

– ¿Y esto que tendría que ver con Sasuke? –Sakura se contuvo de decir el " _Kun_ " que siempre agregaba a su nombre.

– Que pueden seguir al subordinado, sé que el pergamino es muy importante para Orochimaru el subordinado ira a donde se encuentre y lo más probable es que Sasuke este con él.

– ¿Le dejaremos poseer el pergamino? –Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Esperaba que la Hokage les pidiera encontrarlo antes.

– No, lo buscaran en el país de las olas antes de que los subordinados de Orochimaru lo encuentren. –Tsunade saco una caja pequeña y la puso en su escritorio. – Siendo del clan Senju el pergamino nos pertenece. Hay escritos que explican su apariencia pero nadie lo ha visto en persona, quiero que lo cambien.

Sakura no sabía que decir. Se quedó helada por unos segundos. ¿Otra oportunidad para ver a Sasuke? Eso tendría que ser imposible. No habían sabido absolutamente nada de Sasuke desde que dejo a Naruto inconsciente en el valle del fin después de aquella pelea. Era como si hubiera desaparecido y ahora aparecía de nuevo, ¿qué podría hacer ella? era inútil, si no lo hizo cambiar cuando creyó que lo conocía, no lo lograría ahora menos después de no saber ni su aspecto actual. Era un hecho seguro que ya no era el Sasuke que ella conoció.  
Y para empeorar la situación Naruto no estaba. Él tenía el extraño don de cambiar la perspectiva de la gente y aún así no lo logro ni con Sasuke, ¿qué podría hacer ella?

– Sakura...

Kakashi podría ayudar pero ella solo sería un estorbo. Lo sabía muy bien pero quería verlo, ver aquellos ojos negros azabache que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban vacíos pero aun así a ella lograban cautivarla. Ella sabía que muy dentro de esos ojos había algo más...  
Siempre tuvo la intención de ayudarlo, así era ella, pero Sasuke era especial. Guardaba un dolor inmenso por lo que su hermano le había hecho a su Clan.  
Ella le habría dado todo más en cambio el respondía con indiferencia y desprecio.

– ¿Sakura?

Pero tal vez si volvía a verlo se desencadenaría de él. Dejaría de amarlo y de querer conocer su corazón y ayudarlo a sanar. Sería libre de él y de su amor no correspondido, ese que hacía que le doliera el pecho y formara un nudo en su garganta, ¿por qué no era suficiente para él? No era nada para Sasuke y eso le dolía más que nada. Si tan solo pudiera librarse de él...  
Cuando era una niña siempre había deseado estar con Sasuke, si él no tenía interés en ella lo comprendía, pero aún así deseaba que no se sintiera solo y tener su confianza. Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado más en llegar a él...

– ¡SAKURA! –Kakashi gritó y tomo de ambos hombros a Sakura obligándola a mirarlo. Esta sintió lágrimas saladas cayendo de sus ojos y no se dio cuenta que se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Q-que paso? –la chica se puso su mano en su mejilla y limpio las lágrimas.

– Después de lo que dijo Tsunade-sama te perdiste. Incluso pareció que no respirabas, tus lágrimas caían y parecía que no te dabas cuenta, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Shizune con dulzura.

– Sí, gracias... –dijo Sakura aún perdida con una sonrisa triste. – ¿Y Naruto? ¿sabe algo de Naruto?

– Jiraiya ha informado que su entrenamiento va muy bien pero que no saben cuándo regresaran.

– Ya veo... ¿y seremos Kakashi-sensei y yo los únicos para aquella misión?

– No, Nara Shikamaru ira con ustedes. No tengo misiones para el equipo 10 así que Nara está disponible.

– Ahm, Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas? –preguntó con timidez la chica.

– ¿Tienes problemas con Nara? –Tsunade pareció exaltarse, no esperaría que Sakura quisiera cambiar de compañero.

– No, no, no, ¡Shikamaru me parece perfecto! –Sakura pareció haberse encogido nerviosa. – Es otra cosa.

Tsunade relajo su expresión y le dijo amablemente a Kakashi y Shizune que las dejaran solas, ellos asintieron y cuando cerraron la puerta Tsunade miró a Sakura.

– Ah, bueno... –Sakura titubeaba, no estaba segura de cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, conocía el temperamento de Tsunade, tenían eso en común, pero aún así se sentía intimidada.

– ¿Qué? –parecía comenzar a irritarse, eso solo puso más nerviosa a la pelirrosa.

Sakura trago saliva y hablo; – ¿Está segura de que serviré para esta misión?

– Es rango C.

– Sí pero... Shikamaru es muy inteligente y ni hablar de Kakashi-Sensei, creo que yo saldría sobra... –

– Sakura. –la interrumpió la legendaria Sannin. – Eres mi aprendiz, eres una excelente ninja médico, tu fuerza es asombrosa, tu control de Chakra perfecto... Además eres muy inteligente y de las mejores en Konoha, ¿Por qué dudas?

Sakura no supo que decir, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. La 5ta Hokage la estaba reconociendo. Sakura se sintió muy feliz, se acercó rápidamente y abrazo a Tsunade con lágrimas ya visibles. Esta le respondió sonriéndole con dulzura.

Desde que Sakura entrenaba con Tsunade, le había tomado mucho cariño, y la consideraba una segunda madre. Incluso tomo su carácter, era impulsiva y destruía cosas sin querer. Algunos la admiraban por la increíble fuerza que ahora poseía,  
La mayoría de la gente en Konoha creía que Sakura era una persona orgullosa, decidida y segura, pero solo algunos conocían la verdad detrás de esa mota rosa sonriente. Sakura sí era fuerte, pero aún se seguía considerando una kunoichi inútil sin saber realmente que era más de lo que ella creía.

– Prometo no defraudarla, Tsunade... Hokage-sama. –dicho eso salió caminando no sin antes devolverle una tierna sonrisa.

– Sakura, espera. –La Hokage llamo la atención de la Pelirrosa. –Llevate esto, Kakashi lo olvido, es la réplica del pergamino. No estamos seguros si es así realmente pero al saber que nadie más lo ha visto podemos asumir que será fácil engañar al subordinado de Orochimaru.

– De acuerdo. –La chica tomo la caja y salió de la habitación.

Tsunade no pudo evitar recordar a la joven de 13 años que le pedía desesperadamente ser su aprendiz, en aquella chica sorprendente de cabello rosa y ojos jade se llegó a ver por un momento, siempre fue estricta con ella, pero en el fondo la veía como una hija y por supuesto que la reconocía.

* * *

Sasuke se estaba preparando para salir. Se puso su capucha negra y tomo kunais, cellos explosivos y todo lo necesario. Camino hasta la salida y ahí estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto esperándolo. _¿Y ahora qué quieren?_ Pensó.  
Estaba cansado de que esos dos lo hostigaran, él fue quien acudió con Orochimaru, no tenían que vigilarlo como si fuera otro de sus estúpidos experimentos.  
Era realmente molesto ver esa cara de Orochimaru cada vez que lo volteaba a ver.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen? –preguntó Sasuke sin mirarlos.

– Nada, nada Sasuke-kun. Solo quería informarte algo último. –Orochimaru contuvo la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?

Sasuke no volteó para encararlo, camino lentamente para darle el tiempo a Orochimaru de decir lo que tuviera que decir, aunque aquello lo tenía sin cuidado.

–Sasuke-kun, ese pergamino además de mejorar tu entrenamiento es un boleto seguro para que puedas vencer a Itachi de una vez por todas...

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó. Odiaba escuchar su maldito nombre, encontraría eso sin importarle con quien tuviera que pelear. Él no disfrutaba matar pero si tenía que hacerlo para llevar acabo su venganza, lo haría.  
El pelinegro se fue de ahí sin decir más, Kabuto se acomodó las gafas sonriendo cuando de pronto Orochimaru comenzó a toser incontrolablemente.

– ¡Orochimaru-Sama! –se alarmo Kabuto. – Vamos dentro, le daré su medicamento, cuando Sasuke-kun regrese usted ya no tendrá que soportar esto.

La tos de Orochimaru se calmó un poco y sonrió. Sabía que después de decirle aquello, el Uchiha no se detendría hasta dar con el pergamino sin saber que le estaría dando su cuerpo en bandeja de plata.

– Sasuke-kun podrá haber mejorado bastante... –el Sannin se apoyaba en Kabuto quien lo escuchaba con atención. – Pero sigue siendo un muchacho muy manejable, tomaré eso a mi favor.

* * *

Sasuke saltaba por las ramas de los arboles tan fuerte que estás parecían a punto de quebrarse.

Odiaba a su hermano.  
La sangre le hervía por la ira y lo único que podía hacer era esperar, solo un poco más...  
Apretó los puños y fue aún más rápido.  
Se seguía preguntando como le ayudaría un simple pergamino, ¿y si Orochimaru tramaba algo? No, faltaban 6 meses para que intente poseerlo, aun no puede. Él ya sabría qué hacer cuando el momento llegase.  
El chico recordó su misión en el país de las olas, " _El puente Naruto_ " cuantos recuerdos podría haber en ese lugar.  
Sonrió cuando recordó como había salvado a Naruto " _Hey, Estas herido...gatito._ "  
Su cara había valido la pena la burla, era tan inútil en esos tiempos.  
Él también era un inútil en ese entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado con ellos? aún no lo sabía, pero era claro que las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas si se hubiera ido de Konoha antes. Aunque aun así no se arrepentía de las misiones que paso con su equipo por más estúpidas que fueran.  
A veces se preguntaba que habría sido de su vida si se quedaba con Sakura, ¿realmente habría llenado su corazón y lo habría hecho feliz como prometía? No, él era un vengador, no podría simplemente ignorar lo que él le había hecho a su Clan. La felicidad ya no existía para él ni existiría nunca. Aunque uno nunca sabe. Él estaba seguro que Sakura ya lo habría olvidado. Y eso esperaba. Ojalá tanto Naruto como ella ya hayan entendido que él se fue por su propia voluntad, aunque ellos nunca entenderían sus razones. Era obvio...

* * *

Sakura ya estaba lista. Sabía que Kakashi-Sensei y Shikamaru la esperaban en la entrada de Konoha, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo de su casa.

Estaba ansiosa y entendía por qué, quiso quitarse la sensación ya que se sentía como una niña tontamente enamorada que vería a quien ama en poco tiempo. No podía evitarlo, quería verlo.  
No, _relájate Sakura_ , pensó, nada aseguraba volverlo a ver y si así fuera podría no reconocerlo. Era tiempo de olvidarlo y madurar, estaba harta de pensar en él todo el tiempo. Él seguramente ya los había olvidado, no era justo para ella recordar a alguien que nunca la amo.

Se encontró con Kakashi y Shikamaru esperándola. Con ellos estaban Ino y Chouji. Ino se adelanto para hablar con Sakura.

– ¡Hey, frentona! –dijo con cariño Ino, siempre se hablaban así.

– Cerda... hola. – saludó Sakura sonriendole. – ¿Qué paso?

– Quería ver si estabas bien... Si ves a Sasuke-kun quiero que te sientas bien... De paso golpealo por dejar la aldea. –Ino sacó la lengua sonriendo.

Sakura sonrio en respuesta; – No creo que lo vayamos a ver... Ni siquiera sabemos si esta en el mismo lugar que Orochimaru. –sonrió con tristeza.

– Se más optimista, Sakura...

– Bueno, ya veremos...

Ambas se acercaron a Kakashi, Shikaramu y Chouji.

– Kakashi-Sensei, Shikamaru, Chouji. –Saludo. – ¿Ya te informaron de todo? –dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru.

– Sí, Hokage-Sama me dijo todo. Del pergamino, de Orochimaru y de Sasuke. Pero creo que tendríamos que buscar a Naruto, si encontramos a Sasuke hacerlo entender será problemático. –puso los brazos detrás del cuello. – ¿no crees?

-Sí... –respondió bajando la cabeza. – Pero no sabemos dónde está Naruto.

Shikamaru trono la boca y comenzó a caminar, Kakashi lo mismo y Sakura les siguió el paso. Se despidieron de Chouji e Ino que los miraban alejarse.

– ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –preguntó Sakura.

– Bueno, podríamos visitar a Tazuna, no creo que le moleste si nos quedamos unos días con ellos. –Kakashi saco su libro naranja, Sakura rodó los ojos.

– ¿Esa fue su primera misión como equipo, no? –Shikamaru decidió entrar en la conversación.

– Sí... –Sakura bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

– Bueno, eso pertenece al pasado ahora. –Kakashi al notar la expresión de la pelirrosa decidió cerrar la conversación de una vez por todas. –Hay que apresurarnos.

Y así los tres corrieron saltando entre los árboles.

* * *

En algún otro lugar se encontraban un rubio y un hombre de cabello blanco.

Naruto estaba descansando tranquilo recostado en un árbol, Jiraiya leía un nuevo escrito concentrado.

– Ero-sennin... –comenzó Naruto manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Estaban en un hermoso lugar. Había una cascada que relajaba al rubio, habían viajado mucho y Jiraiya y él habían visto muchas aldeas.  
Siempre se preguntaba cómo estaban sus amigos, los extrañaba tanto...  
Mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo al aire cosquillear su piel, era tan relajante que fácilmente se habría quedado dormido.  
Pero no podía, muchas cosas lo inquietaban, entre esas sabiendo que Akatsuki lo perseguía. Si tan solo no tuviera al Kyuubi en su interior su entrenamiento se habría llevado a cabo en Konoha, con Sakura-chan y todos los demás.

– ¿Qué? –Jiraiya no lo miraba.

– ¿Cuándo volveremos a Konoha? -preguntó seriamente el rubio enderezándose. – Extraño a todos, dattebayo.

– Ya muy pronto.

– ¡Tengo que buscar a Sasuke, 'ttebayo!

Jiraiya por fin lo miro, ¿seguía con eso? creyó que después de todo ya lo había olvidado, Sasuke ya no tenía salvación pero Naruto estaba empeñado en salvarlo, le recordaba tanto a él y a Orochimaru.

– ¿Sigues con eso? –pregunto Jiraiya volviendo a su lectura.

Naruto se levantó volviendo a captar la atención del legendario Sannin; – Por supuesto, ¡Hice una promesa! Sakura-chan confía en mí. No puedo fallarle, ese es mi camino ninja.

– ¿Y si Sakura ya lo olvido? y si se dio cuenta que Sasuke no tiene salvación, ¿seguirás empeñado en salvarlo? –quería probar la determinación del rubio.

La pregunta puso a pensar al rubio, ¿Y si Sakura-chan ya había olvidado de Sasuke? Sería posible que ya esté viviendo más feliz sin el teme.  
Peor aún, ¿Y si Sakura seguía sufriendo por él? Naruto apretó los puños frustrado.

– ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser Hokage si no puedo salvar a un amigo?

– ¡Sasuke ya no tiene salvación! entiéndelo ya Naruto. Debes comenzar a vivir tu vida ya. Él pertenece a la oscuridad ahora, deberías entenderlo.

– ¡Solo porque tu no pudiste salvar a Orochimaru no significa que yo no pueda salvar a Sasuke!

Naruto sabía que ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero estaba cansado de que Jiraiya tratara de convencerlo de olvidarse de Sasuke, no dijo nada más.

Jiraiya se quedó sin habla mirando la determinación del rubio, estaba convencido de que su amigo tenía salvación, ¿Y quién podía culparlo? él sintió lo mismo respecto a Orochimaru, pero no lo pudo salvar y esa culpa lo perseguiría por siempre.

– Como sea. –Jiraiya volvió a su lectura ignorando completamente a Naruto.

Naruto se recostó de nuevo en el árbol y cerró los ojos. Sí salvaría a Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor amigo... No, su hermano.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Bueno, el segundo capítulo, espero les este gustando. Eso me motiva a continuar._

 _Así que Sasuke y Sakura se dirigen al mismo lugar eh... Hm._

 _¡Naruto ya apareció! Me encanta escribir sobre mi querido rubio, pero no sé si vaya a salir mucho. :v_

 _Bueno, espero les guste y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. :)_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	4. Chapter 3 ¿Lo podemos salvar?

***La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** ** _¿Lo podemos salvar?_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que el equipo había salido de Konoha. Sakura estaba exhausta, necesitaba descansar, se detuvo en un tronco y doblo las rodillas, Kakashi y Shikamaru lo notaron y se detuvieron.  
El sol estaba en lo alto, pero era reconfortante.  
El lugar estaba lleno de frondosos árboles, algunos animales como ardillas y aves aparecían, era tan tranquilo.  
La chica se sobaba las rodillas tranquilamente.

– Ok, un descanso, ¿estás bien, Sakura? –dijo Kakashi poniéndose a su lado.

– Sí, solo necesito un momento, continuaremos en seguida. –respiraba pesadamente, no quería demostrar su cansancio pero necesitaba al menos unos minutos para reponerse.

Todos bajaron al pasto y se recostaron un momento, Sakura tomo agua e hizo ejercicios de respiración.  
Shikamaru se había acostado en el pasto. Kakashi saco su conocido libro recargándose en un árbol.  
Minutos después la pelirrosa se levantó acercándose a Shikamaru y Kakashi.

– Ya estoy bien, continuemos. –sonrió.

– Tsk, yo que ya pensaba dormirme.

– ¿Tan flojo eres Shikamaru? –se burló la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado en el suave césped.

– Todo requiere mucho trabajo. –Shikamaru mantenía los ojos cerrados. – Todo es problemático.

– Sigo sin entender como llegaste a ser el primer Chūnin de todos nosotros, ¡todo te da flojera! ¡Anda, levántate ya!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sin decir nada más, kakashi les hizo señas y los tres desaparecieron de ahí.  
Todos estaban en silencio, Kakashi siempre había sido silencioso, Shikamaru igual, a Sakura no le quedaba de otra que quedarse callada, no hablaba todo el tiempo como Naruto, pero no le gustaba mantenerse solo el silencio.  
Se imaginó como sería si Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran con ella. Sasuke se mantendría en silencio pero Naruto lo estaría molestando, ella como siempre defendería a Sasuke o le pegaría a Naruto, sonrió con tristeza. Como extrañaba a sus compañeros.

* * *

La noche no tardó en llegar. Quedaban solo unas horas para llegar al país de las olas, hicieron una fogata y se detuvieron en un lugar abierto.  
La pelirrosa dejo a Shikamaru solo que estaba relajándose en el césped viendo las estrellas, subió al árbol donde Kakashi leía su libro tranquilo, ¿realmente no se cansaba de leerlo? Pensó.

– Kakashi-sensei... –la chica llamo la atención de su maestro.

– ¿Qué pasa? –él la escuchaba pero mantenía la mirada fija en las páginas del libro.

– ¿Usted cree que Sasuke-kun tiene esperanza? ¿Que lo podemos salvar?

El Jounnin la miró sin pronunciar palabra, él se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo y detenido a Sasuke, por no hacerle reflexionar que su venganza no le traería nada. Se sentía culpable por mentirle a Sakura sobre que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.  
Se había repetido siempre que había fracasado como su sensei, que no había podido mantener unido a su equipo, que no importa las enseñanzas de trabajar en equipo que les había enseñado, Sasuke había decidido irse de igual manera.  
Seguía perdiendo a personas importantes para él y eso le calaba en el pecho.

– Bueno, no lo hemos visto Sakura, tal vez se hundió más en la oscuridad. –sus palabras fueron crudas y sinceras. La chica bajo la mirada. –pero es mi culpa por no haber detenido a Sasuke. Por haber llegado tarde cuando encontré a Naruto inconsciente. Si volvemos a ver a Sasuke tal vez intenté que reaccione, pero para hacerlo reaccionar falta una persona muy importante...

– Naruto... –asintió Sakura.

– Sí, no sabemos dónde o qué está haciendo.

– Y... si encontráramos a Sasuke-kun, ¿qué podría hacer yo para ayudar? –había timidez en las palabras de la chica.

– Sakura... Aunque no lo creas, tu presencia podría tener un impacto en Sasuke, sé qué tu hablaste con él cuando se marchó.

– Sí... No pude detenerlo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza triste. Temía que su Sensei pensara que ella era inútil por no haberlo detenido cuando le suplico.

– Pero sé que tus palabras debieron significar algo, ¿no? –preguntó su sensei.

– Solo me llamó molestia, eso es todo lo que siempre he sido para él... Buenas noches, sensei.

No dijo más y bajo del árbol. Se recostó a un metro de Shikamaru quien dormía plácidamente, _tienes suerte de poder dormir..._ Pensó.  
Se recostó y miró las estrellas un momento. ¿Realmente Sasuke tendría salvación? Siempre había pensado en traerlo de regreso, pero nunca se puso a pensar si realmente el dejaría el odio atrás. Ella estaba segura que su venganza solo le traería más dolor.  
Pero no podía culparlo, solo él sabía lo que había sido perder a las personas más importantes en su vida. Ella ni siquiera podría imaginarse como sería perder a las personas que más amaba y sin embargo ya había perdido a alguien importante para ella, él.

* * *

 _"Gran puente Naruto"_

Sasuke había llegado al país de las Olas. Recordaba perfectamente el olor del mar, siempre le gustó la tranquilidad del lugar y ahora parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si tuviera 12 años de nuevo y estuviera llegando con su equipo viendo un puente incompleto. Volteo a sus lados inconscientemente y solo sintió soledad, volvía a tener 15 años de nuevo. Decidió ignorar viejos sentimientos y caminó ignorando el nombre del puente. Se dirigió a la tumba de Zabuza y Haku, la espada de Zabuza ya no estaba ahí.  
Caminó hacia la enorme casa de Toyuki Miani, el hombre que sabía dónde estaba aquel pergamino, o eso le habían informado los del pueblo cuando preguntó.  
Las personas lo miraban con desconfianza y temor aún sin conocerlo. A él no podría importarle menos. Le hablaban con desaire y la única información fiable había sido la de Toyuki Miani, un hombre " _peligroso_ " según decían.  
Toco la puerta y un hombre tosco de casi 50 años abrió la puerta.

– ¿Si? –preguntó, su voz era gruesa e intimidante. Aunque claro, para Sasuke no.

– ¿Toyuki Miani? –preguntó Sasuke.

– No, es mi jefe, ¿Quién eres?

– Vengo por parte de Orochimaru.

– Pasa, le avisare al jefe que estas aquí, ¿tu nombre?

– Solo dígale que vengo de parte de Orochimaru.

El hombre algo confundido camino hacia un enorme salón con una ventana que daba la vista al mar. Sasuke no podía decir su nombre, aquel sujeto no lo había reconocido y mejor para él, no quería que la gente de ahí supiera que el último Uchiha estaba en el país, lo tratarían como el héroe que no era, _tal vez._

Un hombre alto, de cabello gris y ojos azules salió, no de más de 30 años. Su arrogancia se notó con solo una mirada de Sasuke.

– Puedes irte –le dijo a su sirviente quien asintió y dejo el salón, el hombre fijo su mirada en el Uchiha. –Hola, mucho gusto, soy Toyuki Miani, ¿qué se te ofrece?

– Vengo de parte de Orochimaru, necesito un pergamino del cual sabes ubicación, ¿dónde está?

– ¡JA! –se burló el sujeto. – ¿Quiere el pergamino del Clan Toyuki? supongo que traes el dinero que le pedí cuando otro de sus sirvientes vino a pedirlo, hace más 2 años.

– No soy uno de sus sirvientes... –aclaró el pelinegro. – Y no me informaron de ningún dinero, ¿dónde está el pergamino? –demandó, comenzaba a irritarse.

– No te lo diré hasta que me pagues.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y tomo su Katana, antes de que Miani se diera cuenta él ya lo tenía en la pared tomándolo de la camisa con la Katana en el cuello, el pelinegro alzo la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona miro a Miani, el rojo sangre de sus ojos impacto al hombre asustado.

– Tú... tú eres... –Quiso decirlo pero la Katana comenzaba a lastimar su garganta.

– Te recomiendo que me digas donde está el pergamino. No tengo interés en matarte pero lo haré si no hablas ahora. Encontraré el pergamino de cualquier forma pero será más sencillo sabiendo su paradero.

– Yo... yo... –Intentaba hablar, la garganta dolía y sentía como ligeramente se enterraba en su garganta. –No sé dónde está...

Sasuke lo soltó molesto y Miani tomo su garganta sangrante, el Uchiha no había hecho ningún daño mortal. Este solo era un idiota que quiso engañarlo para que le dieran dinero... _Pobre escoria_ pensó, pero si él no sabía, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo?

– Eres escoria. –dijo Sasuke con voz apagada, se acercó a Miani y susurro algo a su oído. –Si te atreves a decirle a esta gente que estoy aquí, vendré cuando no te des cuenta y clavare esta katana en tu garganta, ¿entiendes?

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar al hombre, Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Miani lo detuvo.

-¡E-espera! –hablaba con dificultad. – Tal vez yo no sepa dónde está, pero una anciana que vive alejada a la orilla del mar sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra... Su nombre es Minushi, no sé su apellido, la gente le tiene miedo, es una mujer de al menos 80 años...

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir un montón de hombres armados entraron de golpe listos para atacarlo. Miani se levantó y caminó hacía su sillón.

– Sabes más de lo que te permito saber... –dijo sentándose en el sillón masajeando su garganta. – Podrás ser... –decidió no decir el Clan del chico. – Bueno, no importa, hoy se extinguirá así que no tengo motivos para decirlo. –le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al pelinegro pero este lo miraba inexpresivo. – Matenlo.

Tan rápido como sus palabras salieron de su boca lo hombres se lanzaron listos para atacar, Sasuke decidió que no era necesario activar su sharingan, la mayoría de aquellos hombres eran inexpertos con sus armas, la _escoria_ usaba a los hombres más pobres del lugar. _Maldito cobarde._ Pensó.  
Con un rápido movimiento Sasuke acababa –sin matar– a los hombres de Miani, este en cambió había salido del lugar asustado al ver que sus hombres eran derrotados con tanta facilidad.  
Cuando el Uchiha salió al jardín Miani se veía desesperado por salir de ahí. Intentó saltar al mar pero Sasuke lo tomo de la camisa y lo aventó.  
Apuntó su katana en su nariz y lo miró. – Eres tan estúpido... –dijo. –Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si te atreves a decir que estoy aquí y se corre la voz, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

– ¿Para qu-que quieres e-el pergamino? –preguntó mirándolo tembloroso. Su mirada era tan vacía y oscura que lo aterrorizó aún más.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– ¿E-eres humano? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y tan frio? –se atrevió a preguntar pero se arrepintió al ver como la mirada del chico tan joven se oscurecía aún más.

– Hablas demasiado, ¿quieres que te rebane la garganta? –una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Miani se asustó aún más y se dejó caer inconsciente en el suelo. Sasuke lo ignoro y salto del lugar.  
Si la gente tan solo entendiera que él no era así por gusto. Él solía ser tan inocente, hasta que le quitaron todo.

* * *

– Gran puente... ¿ _Naruto_? ¿Le pusieron el nombre de Naruto a este puente? –preguntó Shikamaru asombrado.

Sakura no quería caminar por aquel puente, mucho dolor y muchos recuerdos acumulados, si le hubiera dicho que habría otra forma de llegar con Tazuna la habría tomado sin dudarlo.  
No le quedo de otra más que caminar por ahí cuando Kakashi y Shikamaru se habían adelantado.  
Estaba todo en silencio entre los tres, Sakura veía como las personas pasaban por ahí felices le daba gusto que la misión que tuvieron hace años no había sido en vano, parecía que ya no habían personas como Gatoh que querían apoderarse del lugar.  
Todo estaba en paz ahí, le gustaba incluso como estaba el clima. Vio la playa desde donde estaba y quería ir a nadar, tenía suerte que la casa de Tazuna estaba justo al lado del mar, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de caminar por la playa.

– Y... ¿dónde está la casa del tal Tazuna? ¿Cómo saben que dejaran que nos quedemos alli?

– La familia ds Tazuna es muy amable. Tengo la esperanza de que permitan que nos quedemos en su casa al menos unos días... Después de todo, gracias a nosotros es que ellos tienen la paz de ahora. –Kakashi miraba fijamente hacia el final del puente y Sakura entendía el porqué, no quería recordar como ella.

Tal vez algunos creerían que era más fácil olvidar y seguir. Pero para el equipo 7 Sasuke era una pieza importante, sin él el equipo dejaba de existir, el equipo era de cuatro, no de tres. No era fácil olvidar a alguien que significaba tanto para ellos.  
Un hermano para Naruto.  
Un hijo para Kakashi.  
Un amor para ella.  
Olvidarlo no era una opción para ninguno de ellos.  
Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, no lloraría por él de nuevo.  
Era hora de esconder sus sentimientos, guardarlos con llave y no dejarlos salir nunca, Sasuke no merecía tanto afecto. Podrá estar terriblemente dolido, pero eso no justifica el desprecio con el que la trataba.  
Había dejado claro que su venganza era lo primero. No pensaba por sí mismo, pensaba por su clan y eso le dolía significativamente.  
Odiaba a Uchiha Itachi por causarle un dolor que él no merecía.

Llegaron a casa de Tazuna, tocaron y abrió Tsunami, reconoció a los dos únicos miembros del equipo 7 que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Kakashi, Sakura? –dijo Tsunami con asombro. – ¡Pero como has crecido! –Tsunami abrazo dulcemente a Sakura, a Kakashi solo se limitó a sonreírle.

– ¿Qué sucede, qué se les ofrece? –les pregunto.

– Bueno, estamos en una misión y queríamos saber... –empezó kakashi.

– ¿Si podían quedarse aquí? por supuesto. –sonrió Tsunami. – ¡Adelante, pasen! –Tsunami se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los tres ninjas.

– Este es Nara Shikamaru. –el ninja copia señalo a Shikamaru con la cabeza. Este asintió.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsunami. –le sonrió.

– Hola.

Tsunami los guió a sus habitaciones. Ni Tazuna o Inari se encontraban en la casa.

– Oye. –se acercó a Sakura. – ¿dónde está Naruto y Sasuke?

– Oh... Naruto está entrenando en un lugar que desconozco, no lo he visto en dos años y medio, aunque sé que se encuentra bien... Y Sasuke... –Sakura buscaba las palabras correctas para responder el paradero de Sasuke. – bueno... él... Abandono Konoha hace casi 3 años, no sé nada de él desde entonces. –Sakura bajó la mirada triste de nuevo. Siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando lo recordaba.

– Oh... Es una lástima, pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos.

Eso definitivamente capto la atención de la pelirrosa. – Espera, ¿qué?

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Hola! Este es el 3er capítulo (No, ¿en serio? xD) Bueno, espero les guste._

 _Y sí, sé que algunos ya quieren que Sakura y Sasuke ya se vean... Pero todavía no. xD_  
 _Agradezco el apoyo y a los lectores que... Bueno, que les gusta este Fanfic. :D_  
 _Ahm, no sé qué más decir aquí._

 _Espero les guste el capítulo y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. :D :3_  
 _Aún no sé cada cuando subiré capítulo nuevo, pero el 4to de este lo subiré el próximo martes. :D_

 _(Sí, ya lo tengo. xD)_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	5. Chapter 4 Culpable

***Los mayoría personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** **_"Culpable"_**

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la arena. El mar estaba tranquilo, parecía seda moviéndose suavemente. Había dormido en un árbol ya que no quería pagar para dormir en algún lugar de ahí y definitivamente no iría con Tazuna, le llenaría de preguntas sobre Naruto o Sakura.  
El calor le había hecho sudar. Cuando empezó su recorrido seguía manteniendo la capucha negra, los pescadores mañaneros lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Algunas chicas que iban a nadar le guiñaban el ojo. _"Pesadas"_ había pensado.  
Mientras más alejado estaba el lugar más solitario se sentía. Decidió quitarse la capucha una vez que vio que todo el lugar se encontraba inhabitado.  
El joven Uchiha siempre había preferido la tranquilidad del invierno. Odiaba el verano. En el invierno podía pensar y meditar. En el verano el sol lo volvía loco.  
Lo único que vio al fondo del lugar fue una casa de playa pequeña de aspecto olvidado y muy mal cuidada. Un montón de rocas bloqueaba el otro lado de la costa así que asimilo que podría ser ahí.  
Se acercó cauteloso y tomo su katana, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió.  
Era imposible que en un lugar tan pequeño no lo escucharan así que se tomó la libertad y con un golpe la puerta cayó en un ruido sordo mostrando el interior.  
Tan solo había una cama tendida, un asador viejo, un vaso de agua y un montón de pergaminos tirados.  
Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando una voz frustro sus intenciones.

– Hay algo que se llama propiedad privada. _Mocoso._ –dijo con voz rasposa una voz detrás de él.

La vieja de, cómo había dicho Miani –80 años o más– Tenía apariencia realmente demacrada, había arrugas por todo su rostro y tenía una joroba. Su cabello era completamente plateado por las canas, pero llegaba hasta su cintura. Sus ojos color azul turquesa que –de haber sido al menos 60 años más joven– habrían cautivado al joven Uchiha. Es como si sus ojos no hubieran envejecido en lo absoluto, se veían sanos y jóvenes.  
Sorpresivamente no se veía débil o cansada. Solo tenía una apariencia demacrada.

– Esto no tiene pinta de ser una propiedad... decente. –soltó con desdén y asco el Uchiha al voltearse.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? como podrás ver esa casa no está abandonada. ¿Qué hace un Uchiha como tú aquí?

La vieja había logrado sorprenderlo, tal vez se trataba del logotipo que tenía en la espalda. Pero era muy pequeño, ¿por qué una vieja lo reconocería?

– ¿Cómo sabe que soy un Uchiha?

– Todos los Uchihas son iguales, físicamente además de arrogantes, no fue por el estúpido emblema de tu Clan.

Eso era más de lo que podría soportar de una vieja estúpida. Sin preverlo activo el Sharingan, más la vieja no se inmutó a dar reacción alguna al ver los ojos del joven que la miraban con odio.  
Sasuke parpadeo varías veces y sus ojos volvieron a su color original, negros y profundos.

– Necesito hablar con usted sobre el pergamino del Clan Toyuki, ¿dónde está? –exigió.

– ¿Clan Toyuki? ese estúpido sigue diciendo que el pergamino le pertenece a su estúpido Clan de corruptos. ¿Para qué lo quieres? –respondió fastidiada.

– No es de su incumbencia, ¿Dónde está? –cortó Sasuke irritado.

– No es de tu incumbencia y si quieres que te de alguna pista sobre el paradero del pergamino será mejor que cambies tu actitud, mocoso insolente porque sin mi ayuda no encontraras nada... Y cuidado con usar el Sharingan en mí, no funcionara. –una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios resecos de la anciana aumentando el número de arrugas en su rostro. Admiro complacida el gesto frustrado que ahora el pelinegro mantenía.

Paso de él ignorándolo y camino hacía su casa. Intento tomar la puerta que yacía tirada dentro de la casa y la levanto cuando sintió una Katana en la frente que mantenía un joven pelinegro apuntando hacia ella.  
La vieja se levantó sin dar reacción alguna lo cual irrito aún más al joven Uchiha.

– Si no habla... la mataré justo aquí. De cualquier forma dudo que alguien extrañe a una anciana que vive escondida en esta pocilga. –Sasuke formo una sonrisa burlona. Se sentía vencedor frente a la anciana.

Su sonrisa se satisfacción desapareció cuando la vieja lo miro.

– Dime Sasuke, ¿alguien te extrañaría si murieras? Por lo que sé, para Orochimaru solo eres un cuerpo. Dejaste a los que te amaban por poder. Puedes matarme si quieres, he vivido más de lo que merezco. Al menos sé que yo soy miserable a los 82. Tú en cambio eres miserable a los 15 años. –sentenció.

– Es cierto... Soy miserable, pero tengo mis razones. Hay algo que debo cumplir y no me interesa si desgasto mi vida en ello o las demás. Se tiene que cumplir.

– Habla lo que quieras, pero te lástima ser miserable. Tú mirada lo dice todo. Extrañas a las personas que te hicieron feliz en algún momento de tu vida pero también extrañas a los que seguirían ahí contigo incluso aunque les apuntaras con tu Katana en el pecho.

Sasuke tambaleo su agarre en la Katana y la miró un momento, realmente la vieja no se había asustado en lo más mínimo. Bajó la Katana y se alejó de ahí sin decir palabra.  
La anciana miro como se iba y se ponía la capucha.  
Sabía que lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la arena pensando sobre las palabras que Tsunami le había dicho hace unos minutos.

 _*Recuerdo*_

 _– Espera, ¿qué? –no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._ – _¿por qué creíste que terminaríamos juntos? Sasuke nunca me quiso o mostró interés en mí._

 _– Eso es porque eras una niña Sakura, tal vez su amor no era notorio... Pero la preocupación y admiración que sentía por ti eran muy obvias._

– _No-no sé de qué me hablas Tsunami-san realmente... aunque eso fuera cierto... él ya tomo su camino y no lo volveré a ver... Oh bueno, no lo sé. Voy a caminar a la playa, ¿Les avisarías a Kakashi y Shikamaru que salí a caminar? Gracias. –le sonrió y dio media vuelta después que esta asintió._

La pelirrosa veía a algunos pescadores en sus botes. El agua refrescaba sus pies.  
Seguro que a Tsunami le pasaba algo, pensaba.  
 _A Sasuke nunca le he interesado..._

Sintió como un joven pescador de cabello castaño se acercaba a ella. La pelirrosa no se inmuto en mirarlo, su mirada estaba perdida en la costa.

\- Tú no eres de aquí. –Le sonrió el chico.

Sakura lo encaro y al ver su cara mejor quedo atónita, no recordaba ver a un joven tan atractivo desde Sasuke.  
El joven tenía ojos cafés, sus rasgos eran finos y su piel blanca pálido, su cabello castaño y revuelto. Podría ser solo un poco mayor que la chica.  
Se enderezo y cambió su expresión sonriendo.

– Me has atrapado, soy una prófuga que vino a ver a viejos conocidos. –dijo la chica con sarcasmo y volteando de nuevo hacia la costa.

– Muy graciosa, soy Rouuji, ¿tú? –se presentó cordialmente.

– Sakura. –dijo sin mirarlo aún por mucho que quisiera.

– Mucho gusto, flor del cerezo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, él sabía lo que su nombre significaba y eso la hacía sentir alagada.

– Solo una persona me dice así... –susurró.

– ¿Tu novio? –preguntó casi de inmediato.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se volvieron ligeramente rosadas y volteo para ver al chico que la miraba con sonrisa arrogante. – No... Un amigo... muy querido para mí.

– Oh, entiendo... Bueno Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte. –el castaño le sonrió y pronto se adentró al agua para llegar a su bote pero antes de tener el agua casi en las rodillas una voz captó su atención.

– Espera. –lo llamo la chica. Este volteó. – ¿Vienes solo a saludar? vaya... Estaba funcionando.

– Eres hermosa Sakura, pude darme cuenta al instante. Pero sé cuándo una chica ya está enamorada de alguien más. –le guiño. – Adiós.

La chica miro como se iba, él no volteó a verla de nuevo, simplemente se alejó desapareciendo del lugar.

– Eh, Sakura, aquí estás. –la conocida voz llena de aburrimiento capto la atención de la chica que se veía algo decepcionada. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura se levantó y miro a Shikamaru quien la miraba atento.

– Conocí a alguien... –sonrió con tristeza.

– ¿y por qué esa cara? –preguntó confundido.

La mirada de la pelirrosa cambio de tristeza a enojo y eso estremeció a Shikamaru que conocía bastante bien la fuerza de la Kunoichi.

– Porque no importa a cuantos chicos conozca. Él siempre estará en mis pensamientos atormentándome... He tratado y no consigo olvidarlo... estoy tan harta... –murmuró más para si misma que para él.

Shikamaru pensó por un momento que Sakura le daría un golpe al suelo, se preparó para detenerla con su Jutsu de sombra antes que diera el golpe, pero Sakura no se movió y volvió a su expresión desanimada.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Shikamaru.

– Nada importante. – musitó. – ...realmente.

Camino pasando de lado a Shikamaru que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pero esta se calmó cuando la chica le llamo.

– Hey Shikamaru. –este volteó.

– Tienes suerte que lo que sientes por Temari sea correspondido...

Dicho esto Sakura dejo a un Shikamaru sonrojado hasta la frente pensando que hubiera sido mejor si alguien más buscaba a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se adentró al bosque donde había entrenado con Sasuke y Naruto. El sol se estaba ocultando dejando una luz naranja y tranquilizadora. La chica toco las líneas que ambos de sus compañeros marcaron al subir los árboles. Reconoció de quien era cada árbol marcado. Unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

¿Cuándo dejaron de ser un equipo? Naruto y Sasuke eran las personas más importantes para ella y no había visto en mucho tiempo a ninguno, sabía que a Naruto lo volvería a ver... ¿Pero a Sasuke?

Dejo salir las lágrimas cuando un ruido la alarmo, se limpió el rostro y tomó un kunai lista para atacar.

– Eh, eh. Tranquila Sakura, soy yo. –la voz de Kakashi tranquilizo a la pelirrosa la cual bajo su kunai.

– Kakashi-sensei...

– Así que viniste a este lugar... Sí, muy nostálgico.

– ¿Por qué dejamos de ser un equipo? –preguntó la chica con la voz rota dejando salir sus lágrimas.

Sakura intentó controlar las lágrimas. Pero desde la partida de Sasuke había decidido mostrarse fuerte y decidida. Había engañado a todos. Excepto a sí misma. Decidió dejar sus lágrimas salir. Tal vez hubiera aguantado más y habría sacado el dolor en su propia privacidad. Pero ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos y no podía soportarlo más.

Kakashi se sorprendió de su reacción, realmente le dolía a Sakura la partida de sus dos compañeros.

– Que puedo decirte Sakura... Tanto Sasuke como Naruto son ninjas muy complejos... Ya deberías saber la vida tan difícil que les toco. Sus diferencias derivan sobre la decisión de cada uno. –intentó explicarle a la pelirrosa.

– ¿¡Cree que no lo sé!? Naruto escogió el camino del bien... Pero Sasuke... él se hundió en la oscuridad y todo por no ser suficiente para llenar su corazón... No fui nada para él y ahora está hundido... –sollozaba.

– Eso no lo hace tu culpa Sakura. –trato el Jounnin de hacerla entender.

– Usted no lo entiende, cuando se fue me dio las gracias... Si tan solo lo hubiera ayudado más... Si tan solo hubiera dejado de intentar ser más linda para que él se fijara en mí... Si hubiera entendido su dolor... ¡Él no se habría ido! –Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo sollozando incontrolablemente. Kakashi la miró atónito. No tenía idea de que Sakura cargara con tanta culpa que no le correspondía. – Fui tan inconsciente con él...

A Sakura ya no le importaba que Kakashi viera su espectáculo..  
La chica gemía y lloraba, parecía incluso que se le iba el aire, sintió una opresión en el pecho y perdió la consciencia sin que su Sensei se percatara de aquello.

– Sakura... entiéndelo, no es tu culpa. –repitió.

Pero Sakura no respondió, ni se movió, simplemente cayo de lado inconsciente. Kakashi corrió para verificar, había lágrimas y parecía dormida pero temblaba. La tomo entre sus brazos. Le había dado un ataque de ansiedad según parecía.  
Dio un último vistazo a los árboles marcados de sus dos alumnos... ¿Por qué todo en su vida se deshacía? Se preguntó alejándose de ahí.

Llegó a la casa de Tazuna, Tsunami se encontraba en la cocina y Shikamaru sentado en la mesa pensativo.

Kakashi entró con Sakura en brazos y tanto Shikamaru como Tsunami corrieron a ver qué había sucedido con la pelirrosa.

– Shh... –susurro Kakashi. – Es una larga historia pero tan solo está dormida. Tsunami, ¿cuál es su habitación?

– La habitación de Inari. Él y papá fueron a construir algunas cosas en la aldea de la niebla como encargo, no regresaran hasta dentro de un mes. Ya preparé todo, puede llevarla y dejarla en la cama de Inari.

– Ok, muchas gracias. –dijo Kakashi subiendo para dejar a Sakura.

Entró y recostó a la chica, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía por no poder detener a Sasuke. Y sin Naruto podría ver que le faltaban partes importantes de su vida.  
Salió de la habitación donde Sakura yacía dormida.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba aturdido. Creyó que no le importaría, pero había sido todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué ellos estaban aquí? Se preguntó.

 _* **Recuerdo**_

 _Caminaba por el bosque, quería ir a ver el lugar donde había entrenado con Naruto. No se lo diría a nadie pero le dio curiosidad.  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a una chica parada frente al árbol que él había marcado con su Kunai. Se escondió en un arbusto no lejos de ahí y la miró con cuidado.  
La reconoció en seguida, ese cabello rosa... Seguía corto. Su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora lucía más alta y con más curvas.  
El joven Uchiha vio como Sakura apretaba con su mano parte del árbol, como si con sus dedos buscara dejar una marca.  
No pensaba acercarse, no necesitaba que la molesta mota rosa le dijera que regresara a Konoha con ella, tal vez Naruto y Kakashi estaban ahí. Por ningún motivo quería topárselos._

 _Iba alejarse cuando escucho a alguien acercarse y se puso alerta.  
Vio el cabello plateado de Kakashi acercarse a Sakura y cuando esta volteó Sasuke miró fijamente su rostro.  
¿Dónde había quedado la dulce y risueña Sakura que lo perseguía todo el tiempo? Ahora veía a una Sakura cansada y triste, ahora era más guapa y podía notarlo. Pero su tristeza tapaba todo eso y solo dejaba a una chica... miserable.  
Se sorprendió al oír la desesperación que Sakura dejaba con cada palabra que decía, ¿Está así por mí? Se preguntó.  
Escuchó atento la conversación de ambos... Su mente repetía todo lo que Sakura había dicho._

 _"Si hubiera entendido su dolor... ¡Él no se habría ido!"_ repitió tantas veces en su mente aquellas palabras.  
Ella tenía razón, nunca se esforzó en entender su dolor, pero él no quería que lo sintiera. No quería que ella ni nadie más fuera tan miserable como él y sin saberlo, eso era justamente lo que había hecho.  
¿Por qué le molestaba? No debería importarle la molestia rosa.  
Pero cuando vio a Sakura tirarse al suelo y sollozar con tanta desesperación sintió un dolor en su pecho.  
Este empeoró al ver como se caía de lado inconsciente. Se había desmayado.  
Vio como Kakashi la levantaba y se iba con ella en brazos.  
Sasuke salió de ahí atarantado, ¿cómo es que le había hecho tanto daño? Recordó las palabras de la anciana retumbando en su mente: _"dime Sasuke, ¿alguien te extrañaría si murieras?" "Eres miserable"_

¿Cómo es que aquella molestia seguía llegando a él con sus palabras?  
La había hecho miserable sin saberlo.  
Y ¿cómo es que aquella vieja había acertado tanto con lo que le dijo?  
Tenía que hablar con ella, debía conseguir el pergamino y largarse de ahí porque si no lo hacía haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, he visto que las vistas van bajando cada vez más, ¿Tan malo es el fanfic? :c ¿Debo arreglar algo? Sé que aún no hay interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero todo a su tiempo.:c_

 _Ahora, quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic Naruhina/Sasusaku llamado "¿Dónde estamos?" los protagonistas son Sasuke y Hinata del mundo alterno de Road Te Ninja. xD Espero le den un vistazo y me digan que tal._

 _Y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	6. Chapter 6 Estás aquí

**Notas: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 **Momento de promocionar, los invito a leer "¿Dónde estamos?" En unos días actualizo.  
**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5. Estás aquí._**

* * *

Sakura despertó confundida y con los ojos nublados, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Se levantó y observo el mar que era iluminado por la luna. Claro, estaba en el cuarto de Inari.  
Se levantó con dificultad y recordó todo, como perdía la consciencia y como había sentido más dolor del que podría soportar.  
Salió de la habitación y fue hacía el comedor, miró a Shikamaru, Kakashi y Tsunami que la miraban con angustia.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tsunami.

– S-sí... Solo me duele la cabeza.

– ¿Y eso? ¿qué te paso? –interrogó Shikamaru.

Sakura no supo que decir miró a Kakashi en busca de ayuda. Este entendió y carraspeo la garganta para captar la atención de todos los presentes.

– Sakura intentaba controlar mejor el chakra y eso la agoto, llegue justo cuando había llegado a su límite. –explicó como si fuera algo sin importancia.

– Pero... –comenzó Shikamaru. – Pero si Sakura controla el chakra perfectamente miró a Sakura.

– Sí, pero... No tenía nada que hacer y quise mejorarlo un poco más. –sonrió nerviosa.

Shikamaru la miró confundido. Sakura sabía que no le había creido pero si el mantenía silencio, ella lo haría también.

– Voy a caminar un rato, no me alejaré. –cortó Sakura caminando hacía la puerta.

– Espera Sakura, ¿no vas a comer? –preguntó Tsunami ofreciéndole un plato.

– No tengo hambre, pero muchas gracias. –sonrió la chica.

Sakura salió y se dirigió de nuevo a la playa, decidió pasear por la arena.

Caminaba viendo la luna, se veía tan hermosa que la noche era simplemente perfecta, el agua del mar se movía calmadamente y reflejaba a la luna dejando una suave luz plateada en el lugar, perfecto.  
Estaba completamente sola cuando vio a alguien acercarse, un encapuchado, no se veía su cara, tan solo sus labios. Sakura miró atentamente a la persona que se aproximaba y pasaba de lado de ella.  
Sintió una sensación extraña y se volteó de golpe.

Pero la persona de la capa ya no estaba.

La chica frunció el ceño confundida, ¿qué sensación había sido esa? Una sensación de incertidumbre, era inexplicable. Decidió seguir su camino ignorando lo que acababa de sentir.  
La persona le parecía conocida pero no reconocía quien podría ser.  
Cuando llegó a casa de Tazuna descubrió que todos se habían dormido, fue al comedor y leyó una nota que estaba a lado de algo de fruta.

 _"Sakura, mañana empezaremos a investigar lo del pergamino, levántate temprano. -Kakashi."_

Tomó una manzana y subió al dormitorio.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en frente de la casita de playa, necesitaba el pergamino. Se había quedado cerca de ahí toda la tarde después de que vio a Sakura llorando.  
No podía acercarse a ninguno de su antiguo equipo, sería demasiado molesto para él encontrarse con ellos. Solo quería conseguir el pergamino para poder irse de ahí y continuar con lo importante.  
Se acercó más a la casita y toco la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a la anciana.  
Sasuke tenía un orgullo impenetrable, pero al ver a las personas que estaban en ese país necesitaba irse lo antes posible.

– ¿Vienes por información del pergamino?

El chico la miró con desprecio y asintió. Ella le ofreció entrar y este acepto.  
Se sento en un catre que estaba a lado de la cama de la anciana donde ella se sentó. No le ofreció algo de beber aunque parecía -y olía- a té de manzanilla. La vieja se levantó y sirvió té sin ninguna intención de ofrecerle. Aunque de igual manera, Sasuke lo habría rechazado tajantemente.  
Lo miró un momento y decidió hablar; – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– El pergamino.

– Eso ha quedado demasiado claro, mocoso. Te preguntó... ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –espetó con desdén.

– Eso no le incumbe. –alegó irritado.

– Entonces no nos vamos a entender. –sentenció la anciana.

Sasuke la miró confundido, ¿tenía que soportar tanta estupidez por un pergamino? Rodó los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio pensando si le decía lo que realmente quería.

– Lo que quiero... –titubeo si decirle o no. – Es matar a mi hermano.

La anciana ensancho los ojos azul turquesa mostrando más arrugas; – Matar a tu hermano eh... –repitió cambiando su expresión. – Era de esperarse.

Sasuke la miró confundido y frunció el ceño. – Sé lo de tu Clan. –respondió aclarando la duda del pelinegro.

Hmp. No entiendo como una... Como sabe todo eso. Viviendo aquí.

La mujer lo miró un momento y después de beber de su té se dispuso a hablar.

– Bueno niño, primero déjame aclararte que ese pergamino solo le ha pertenecido a un Clan. Ese Clan es el Senju, ¿lo conoces? –preguntó.

– Tres Hokages de Konoha son Senju, Hashirama, Tobirama y Tsunade. –respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

– Sí, la nieta de Hashirama, esa muchacha arrogante es Hokage ahora. –en sus palabras había recelo.

– ¿Qué hace el pergamino? –cortó Sasuke no quería escuchar historias sin importancia.

– Bueno, ¿qué has escuchado? –preguntó la vieja dándole otro sorbo a su té.

– Realmente no he escuchado nada al respecto. –reconoció el pelinegro.

– ¿Para qué lo quieres entonces? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré? –cuestionó la anciana.

– Buena pregunta, pero no me interesan sus razones ni a mí las suyas para no dármelo. –espetó con desdén acomodándose en catre donde permanecía sentado.

Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, Sasuke se estaba exasperando de la anciana que no le decía ni que hacía el pergamino.

– ¿Puede decirme al menos lo que hace? –el Uchiha estaba siendo más paciente de lo que se permitía. No dejaría que una anciana le pegara en su orgullo aún más. Pero se mantenía sereno. No valía la pena exaltarse.

La anciana se exaspero y suspiro rendida.

– El poder más conocido del pergamino es su poder de sellado. Pero no un sellado común, con este llevas a la persona a un mundo alterno donde lo único que conocerá es el dolor, una maldición infinita. –comenzó seria mirando al joven que la escuchaba con atención.

Sasuke la escuchaba atento, por fin hablaba.

– Rikudou Sennin lo creo con el propósito de que se usara en alguien que causara un daño atroz a la tierra. –continuó. – Su fin era que esa persona quedara maldita y los que sufrían por él fueran liberados.  
»Pero para el que usa esto, esta advertido que todo Chakra que pueda poseer estará bloqueado durante 10 años. Se volverá una persona sin Chakra alguno.  
»Para Rikodou esta persona sería un héroe, pero no le parecería que de verdad se creyera más importante que los demás. Por eso el bloqueo.  
Es como una lección del sabio de los 6 caminos.

El pelinegro se preguntaba ahora cómo le serviría con Itachi y por qué ayudaría en su entrenamiento.

– También quien quede sellado, tendrá la oportunidad de que la persona que lo sello lo saque de ahí. Solo si la persona se arrepiente se verá escrito en el pergamino si sus intenciones son verdaderas y si realmente planea mantenerse arrepentido. Aunque para ese sellado es esencial sangre de un Uzumaki o un Uzumaki en sí.

– ¿Uzumaki? -preguntó con sorpresa Sasuke que escuchaba con atención. No pudo evitar recordar a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

– Sí, pero el clan se extinguió hace bastante tiempo, los asesinaron por su increíble habilidad con el _Fuinjutsu_ , (Técnica de sellado) Aunque los Senju no son malos en eso tampoco.  
– Y... ¿cómo se utiliza? –preguntó aún más curioso.

– Te he dicho suficiente, es hora de que te vayas... –decidió.

– Necesito el pergamino. –ordenó el pelinegro.

– Me encargaron ese pergamino, ¿crees que se lo daré a alguien que esta con Orochimaru? Ya vete. –decreto mirando como el chico apretaba los puños.

El chico sabía que con el tiempo sacaría información. Había decidido levantarse y salir de una buena vez, pero una voz lo detuvo.

– Si quieres ganar información, tendrás que ganártelo. –mencionó.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó desconfiado.

– Oh, lo sabrás con el tiempo. –sonrió con suficiencia. – Ahora lárgate.

Sasuke por más que quisiera clavarle su Katana en el pecho, sabía que la vieja servía. Más aún después de todo lo que le había dicho, necesitaba el pergamino.  
Salió de ahí sin mirarla por última vez y sintió como lo golpeaba el aire de la fresca brisa. Se puso inmediatamente su capucha negra tapando hasta su cabeza y se dispuso a caminar hacía el pueblo, sabía que se quedaría en ese lugar más de lo planeado y no quería seguir durmiendo en los árboles.  
Pasó a lado de la casa de Tazuna. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, aunque la ventana del cuarto de arriba estaba abierta y dejaba ver un poco de luz. Sabía que ahí se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y su Sensei. Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y siguió caminando directo a algún lugar para dormir en el pueblo.

* * *

Sakura miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Inari. La pelirrosa no tenía sueño, había dormido lo suficiente. Se sentía enérgica y curiosa, lista para golpear a alguien si tenía la oportunidad.  
Se alejó de la ventana un momento para recoger ropa tirada y cuando regreso vio a alguien caminando con una capucha negra.

¿Será la persona que vi hace unas horas? Se preguntó. No, la persona que vi tenía una capa gris pálido.  
Lo siguió con la mirada, quería saltar y ver quien era. Pero si era simplemente un aldeano se vería muy extraña.  
Siguió sus pisadas hasta que desapareció de ahí sin voltearse ni un momento.  
Se recostó en la cama dispuesta a intentar dormir. Sabía que su misión era sencilla –o eso le parecía– pero quería estar bien descansada para salir al día siguiente con los demás sin una gota de flojera.

* * *

Sintió los primeros rayos de luz entrar por la ventana. Abrió levemente los ojos y se levantó con pesadez, se incorporó en la orilla de la cama y se vistió con cuidado. Los mechones de cabello estaban revueltos en su cabeza.  
Tocaron su puerta y se levantó para abrir.

– Sakura. –la saludo Tsunami con cariño. – No sé si seguías dormida pero me he tomado la libertad de informarte que ya preparé el desayuno.

– Oh, muchas gracias Tsunami-san, no te hubieras molestado, estaba lista para bajar. –agradeció acomodándose el cabello y pasándolo entre sus dedos.

– Bueno, te esperamos abajo, creo que ya todos van a salir por la misión. –le sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Salio directo al baño, peino su cabello y se vistió para bajar, ahí estaban Shikamaru y Kakashi desayunando mientras Tsunami les servía.

– Muchas gracias. –dijo tomando el plato que Tsunami le ofrecía. – Bueno... ¿Qué haremos hoy?

– Iremos al pueblo en busca de información sobre el pergamino. No sabemos absolutamente nada. Tenemos que investigar. –mencionó Kakashi con su plato ya terminado. ¿Cuándo había comido?

– Hubiera sido misión para una sola persona, ¿no? –preguntó Shikamaru mientras introducía un pedazo de pescado cocido a su boca.

– Para investigar sí, para perseguir al sirviente de Orochimaru, No... Para enfrentarse a Sasuke... tal vez falte gente.

– ¿Cómo sabremos quién es el sirviente de Orochimaru que busca el pergamino? –preguntó Sakura con timidez.

– Ese será tu trabajo Sakura. Investigar y cuando sepas o tengas una idea de quien es decirnos. Ingeniaré un buen plan. –aclaró levantándose.

– Ok, entiendo. –asintió la chica volviendo en silencio a su comida.

No esperaba que Kakashi le confiara buscar a la persona que también quería el pergamino. No sabía qué clase de sirvientes podría tener Orochimaru. Podía ser incluso Kabuto. Recordaba cómo habían llegado Neji, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto cuando fueron a buscar a Sasuke y pelearon con personas que trabajaban con Orochimaru, ella podría encontrarse con alguien así o incluso peor.

Se prepararon para salir. Estaban en la puerta cuando Kakashi les contó cómo iban a trabajar.

– Bien, iremos los tres al pueblo, cualquier información que nos den la tomaremos como valiosa, ¿de acuerdo? –informó recibiendo asentimiento de ambos Chunin. – Sakura, tú preguntaras sobre el pergamino y si alguien te dice que ya habían preguntado, les interrogas sobre sus características. Lo que te digan lo tomas en cuenta.

– De acuerdo. –contestó.

– Ok, vamos. –dijo Kakashi.

Y así salieron los tres de ahí.

Habían llegado al pueblo tomando caminos distintos.  
Sakura caminaba por el pueblo preguntando a la gente sobre el pergamino, pero nadie parecía saber de qué hablaba la chica. Hasta que se topó con un hombre que parecía saber.  
Entraron a un bar donde la chica pidió tan solo un vaso de agua y miró al hombre.

– Bueno, ¿me preguntas sobre si alguien ha venido a preguntar sobre esa leyenda del pergamino, no? -cuestionó recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica. - Una persona estuvo preguntando, un chico de cabello negro. Preguntaba por información sobre el pergamino y le dije que podría estar en casa de Toyuki Miani, un hombre muy poderoso del pueblo. –explicó bebiendo su bebida.

– ¿Cómo era su apariencia? –preguntó la chica, una sensación de incertidumbre invadió su cuerpo.

– Difícilmente mostro su rostro, llevaba una capucha. Se veía de tu edad. –la chica ensancho los ojos y la miró. – ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

– De... ¿de qué color era la capucha? –tartamudeo intentando encontrar las palabras, sentía como si se le fuera a salir el aire.

– Negra. –contestó.

– Negra... eh... –repitió con cierta decepción. Entonces recordó al hombre que había visto la noche pasada cerca de ahí. _¿Sera él?_ Pensó. – ¿Entonces el único que sabe es Toyuki Miani? ¿Dónde vive? –interrogó.

– Vive a las afueras del bosque, su casa es enorme y está escoltada, parece que hace unos días lo atacaron y reforzó la seguridad. –contestó con expresión seria.

La chica se levantó y lo miró; – Muchísimas gracias. –agradeció sonriente.

– Oye, niña. –la llamó cuando se dio la vuelta preparada para irse. – Espero sepas que ese pergamino es una leyenda que casi nadie cree, podría no existir. –comentó.

– Lo sé. –sonrió con seguridad. – Pero si existe debemos encontrarlo. Adiós. –dicho eso salió del lugar en busca de Toyuki Miani.

* * *

Kakashi se dirigió a un restaurante del lugar en busca de información, buscaba a las personas más viejas del lugar ya que parecía ser que los más jóvenes no tenían ni la menor idea de que existiera incluso la leyenda.  
Se acercó hacia un anciano que platicaba con una mujer igual o mayor que él.

– Hola. ¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas? –preguntó sonriente a través de la máscara.

– Hm, ninjas... Y de Konoha. –soltó el anciano con recelo. – ¿Qué quiere aquí un Shinobi de la hoja? –cuestionó desconfiado.

– Busco algo de lo que tal vez saben, un pergamino antiguo que reside en este pueblo. –explicó con aburrimiento.

– Parece que ya vinieron por el pergamino. –mencionó la anciana. – Yo tengo a un muchacho insolente preguntando.

– Un muchacho, ¿quién? –la miró Kakashi interesado.

– ¿Por qué te lo diría? –cuestionó la anciana. – Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos vejete. –le soltó al anciano mirándolo e ignorando a el shinobi.

Ambos vieron como la anciana se alejaba de ahí hasta que el anciano miró a Kakashi, aún con despreció.

– ¿Tú eres el ninja que salvo al pueblo de Gatoh, no? –preguntó y Kakashi asintió. – Bueno, no te debo nada, ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto insolente.

– No pido que me den algo, solo busco información del pergamino. –explico Kakashi indiferente a lo grosero del anciano.

– No sé nada. –sentenció sin mirarlo y listo para levantarse.

– Por favor, insisto que me diga lo que sabe. –Kakashi detuvo al hombre tomándolo del hombro y sonriendo.

El anciano lo miró un momento y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, Kakashi hizo lo mismo y miró al anciano esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

– ¿Vio a la anciana que acaba de irse? –pregunto, Kakashi asintió silencioso. – Ella es la que más sabe. Pregúntele a ella.

– ¿Qué tanto sabe? –preguntó.

– Pregúntele a ella. Se llama Shikumi, según me cuenta a ella le encargaron esa reliquia. –contó con un Kakashi atento.

Kakashi se preguntaba que podría saber aquella anciana maleducada. Pero aun así tendía que tomar cualquier oportunidad que le dieran. Agradeció al anciano y salió del lugar en busca de Shikamaru y Sakura.

Sakura llego a la casa de Toyuki Miani encontrándose con muchos hombres armados protegiendo el lugar.  
miró hacia lugares posiblemente solos pero todo estaba rodeado.  
Decidió acercarse a uno de los guardias para preguntar por el señor Toyuki. Pero solo recibió que los hombres se pusieran alerta.

– Ah-Bueno... –sonrió y miro a un hombre calvo y tosco que vigilaba la puerta. –me preguntaba si estaba el señor Toyuki Miani.

– ¿Quién la busca? –preguntó fríamente. – Y será mejor que nos lo digas. –ordeno.

– Soy una Kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas al señor Miani. –contesto sonriente. Quería transmitir confianza para que la dejaran pasar sin problemas.

– Espere aquí. –informo el hombre dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía la gran puerta que se encontraba en lugar.

La chica espero paciente cuando una voz llamo su atención haciéndola voltear. Aquel chico el que había visto el día anterior se encontraba ahí mirándola sonriente. _Esa sonrisa arrogante._

– Flor de cerezo. –la llamo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ryuuji, hola. –saludó cordial. – Vengo por unos asuntos.

– Oe, ven. –dijo Ryuuji haciéndole señas para que se acercara hasta quedar unos centímetros. – Yo puedo ayudarte a entrar. –susurro en su oído sonrojando a la chica.  
Sakura se tensó por lo cerca que estaba Ryuuji y dio dos pasos hacía atrás para alejarse.

– Eres muy amable. –comenzó sonriéndole cortes. – Pero quiero hablar con el dueño formalmente, no quiero problemas.

– Oh, de acuerdo. Solo ten cuidado. –sonrió y regresó a su lugar no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a la chica ocasionando que se sonrojara levemente. – Nos vemos.

Sakura regresó a su lugar de espera. Realmente le gustaba el castaño, era muy atractivo y además dulce. Deseaba enamorarse de alguien así.  
 _Buen intento_ , pensó.  
Ese chico seguía en sus pensamientos. –Como siempre– Se preguntaba todo el tiempo si estaba bien. Aunque quedaba tiempo antes de que Orochimaru se apoderara de su cuerpo. _Aun puedo salvarlo_. Pensó para luego reprocharse por querer salvar a alguien que nunca mostro afecto a ella.  
El tosco hombre le hizo señas para que se acercara y esta obedecio. Ella se sentía realmente segura, si alguno intentaba tocarla lo golpearía tan fuerte que haría un hueco en la pared.  
No por algo era la discípula de la quinta Hokage. Ser la alumna de _Godaime Hokage_ no era cualquier cosa.  
Se adentró a la casa asombrada por el buen gusto del dueño. Miro hacía el enorme balcón con vista al mar. Era precioso a la vista.

– Espera aquí. –le informo el hombre.

Ella asintió admirando el lugar, las cortinas eran de un color crema y el piso de mármol. Todas las paredes eran de color marfil y los sillones de color vino.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas captando la atención de la pelirrosa.

Ella volteó para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello plateado –justo como Kakashi– Que la miraba atento. Sus ojos azules y su elegancia llamaron su atención. Pero algo más captó la chica. El hombre tenía una bufanda que cubría todo su cuello.  
Pero si estamos en verano. Pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

El hombre vio su expresión y hacia donde se dirigía. Poso su mano en la bufanda de seda que rodeaba su cuello; – ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, la chica lo miró a los ojos.

– Ah, disculpe mi pregunta, pero con el clima, ¿por qué usa eso? –preguntó algo nerviosa.

– Oh, esto... Tuve un torpe accidente. –contestó riendo nerviosamente. – ¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

– Oh, bueno, vine a preguntarle sobre un pergamino, ver...

– Yo no lo tengo. –cortó. – ¿Quién te mando? Fue él, ¿verdad? –interrogo inquisitivamente. – No he hablado.

Su voz y expresión había cambiado, estaba ansioso y paranoico. La pelirrosa se acercó para intentar calmarlo pero este retrocedió asustado.

– Aléjate o te juro que le hablo a mis hombres. –advirtió, pero ella no se inmuto a retroceder. – No luces tan peligrosa como él.

– ¿Él? –preguntó con voz dulce. – ¿Quién? No vengo por parte de nadie, sé que alguien le debió preguntar sobre el pergamino. Pero no estoy con esa persona. –aclaró. El hombre se había relajado. – ¿Cómo es él?

– Es la persona más sádica que he conocido, no puedo decir su nombre porque si lo busca él... Me mataría. –dijo completamente aterrado. – Pudo derrotar a mis hombres con solo una katana... Es terriblemente peligroso. Sorpresivamente no mato a ninguno, pero a mi casi me raja la garganta. –con cuidado se deshizo de la sedosa tela mostrando la cicatriz que quedaba, bastante larga.

– No los mató por alguna razón, tal vez solo intenta ser malo... –Sakura se había acercado al hombre que ya no se alejaba y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo en su herida. Esta había cicatrizado completamente y ahora lucía como una simple línea. – Lo siento, no puedo desaparecer la cicatriz, pero puedo quitar el posible dolor. –sonrió con gentileza.

El hombre toco su garganta un poco más aliviado; – Gracias.

– ¿Puede decirme como era aquel hombre? –preguntó manteniendo una expresión seria pero serena.

El hombre palideció de nuevo; – Pero él... –comenzó nervioso. – Me matara.

– No espero hablar con él, solo vigiarlo. Necesito el pergamino, él no puede tenerlo. –aseguró.

– Es un chico... –había decidido hablar. – De tu edad aproximadamente, tiene los ojos más oscuros de los que vi alguna vez. Cabello negro y piel pálida. Algo rosada.

Sakura había palidecido terriblemente, esas características solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Él...

– ...¿S-sabe s-su nombre? –preguntó tartamudeando, sabía la respuesta.

– Me mostro su habilidad, tiene el Sharingan... Es un Uchiha. –comentó sin comprender a la pelirrosa que se veía terriblemente nerviosa y pálida. – ¿Lo conoces?

– Sasuke... _Kun_. –concluyó con temor.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Parece que nuestra querida Sakura sabe que Sasuke se encuentra en el mismo país... ¿Qué es lo que hará?_

 _Lo sabremos (sí, sabremos porque ni yo sé que pasará :v) en el próximo capítulo._

 _Este parece ser el capitulo más largo, hasta ahora. :o Espero no se aburran. ;_;_

 _Gracias a los reviews y a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, sé que empezó bastante floja pero aseguro que lo bueno acaba de empezar._

 _He leído algunos fics y en el primer capítulo Sakura y Sasuke ya andan hasta charlando.  
Yo quiero profundizar a los personajes antes de que estos se encuentren.  
Por cierto, esto ocurre antes de que Naruto regrese. Por eso escribo a un Sasuke que se mantiene como el Sasuke de Naruto pero más frío. Aún no se ahoga en la oscuridad ni se vuelve un maldito sádico, sé que Miani dijo que era sádico pero no beibes, este Sasuke no es malo. Por cierto planeo hacer continuación, solo si este fic tiene éxito haré la segunda parte. Me reservo comentarios sobre la trama. XD  
Y bueno, gracias espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Los que sigan el fic me odiaran por dejar las cosas así. XD_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H_


End file.
